


【前妻乔】婚后性生活片段

by fruit37



Category: The Night Manager - Fandom
Genre: ABO, F/M, 女A男O
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit37/pseuds/fruit37
Summary: 小夫妻婚后甜蜜蜜的性生活





	【前妻乔】婚后性生活片段

**Author's Note:**

> *小说里的前妻x乔纳森  
> *小乔人设走的是剧版人设  
> *女A男O  
> *小乔是双性  
> 一共两篇，我一起发了……

【婚后性生活片段之一】  
Jonathan Pine，军队中名义上的二把手，实际上来说，连带着隔壁半个团都归他指挥。前途无量，高大英俊，气势不凡，擅长多种语言，极擅长获取别人的信任——“这是他的本能，刻在这小子的骨髓里。”他之前的长官曾如此评价过。  
作为一个男人，他事业有成且十分受欢迎；作为一位丈夫，他温柔体贴，善解人意，忠诚专一，你猜最棒的是什么？  
他是一个omega。

Isabel还没睁开眼睛就先深深地吸了口气：红茶的香气，夹杂着一点浓烈的硝烟气息，她的丈夫快到发情期了。容貌娇美的女人在床上懒洋洋地翻了个身，她大致回忆了下男人最近的行程安排，又回忆了下家里的避孕套还剩多少，最后咂咂嘴，揉着一头乱发爬了起来。  
迟钝如她现在才突然反应过来，她的丈夫在用一种隐晦且慢条斯理的方式来告诉她：“我想要孩子了。”  
Jonathan正举棋不定，他在想是只烘六片吐司，还是干脆把这一整袋全烘掉。临近发情期，他的胃口变得出奇的大，Isabel不在家的时候他甚至会在不知不觉中吃掉一整罐黄油曲奇饼干。而他的思维模式也变得相当优柔寡断，就比如说，在正常情况下，他是绝对不会因为几片面包的事儿在这里纠结的。  
“Jonny，今天的早饭是什么？”  
身材修长的女人慢吞吞地凑过来，从身后抱住Jonathan，Jonathan只穿了一件洗到半透明的背心，因此他清楚地感觉到了温热柔软的乳房直接压在了自己的后背上。  
“Isabel，宝贝儿，亲爱的，把衣服穿上，容易着凉。”  
Jonathan一手将吐司塞进面包机里，另一只手摸索到腰间，亲昵地抓起妻子的手，手指头插进对方的指缝间，像蛇一样黏黏糊糊地交缠在一起。  
“红茶配吐司煎蛋，可以吗？还是你想来点新花样？”  
女人在心里腹诽你自己只穿了背心短裤怎么好意思说我，她不声不响地将自由的那只手伸入Jonathan宽松的短裤中，精准地抓住那沉甸甸的肉团把玩揉捏。  
“的确是想来点新花样。甜心，我忘了跟你说，你穿成这样做饭真是让人性致盎然……”  
Jonathan整个人颤抖了一下，然后就乖乖地软下来，单手扶着料理台，配合着妻子的动作分开双腿站好。  
Isabel已经剥下了他的短裤和内裤，现在那两天薄薄的棉质布料正箍在Jonathan的脚踝处，她用相同的动作揉捏Jonathan的手指和阴茎，同时控制欲十足的啃咬男人漂亮的后背肌肉和腋窝附近的嫩肉——她足有175cm高，然而她的丈夫却有188cm，身高差让她不能完全掌控自己的男人，但心理上来说她却在二人之间保有绝对的高度优势。  
不得不说，这种饱含双重意味的性暗示十分有用，尤其是对于这个深爱着她的男人来说——Jonathan完全不掩饰他有多喜欢这种被掌控的感觉，他大声呻吟，以此表达自己的爱和赞赏。他的膝盖在打着颤儿慢慢弯曲，贴心地让她更方便用胯下的阳具撞击他挺翘柔软的圆屁股。他的肌肉上渗出一点汗水，在阳光下看起来是如此令人口渴，只想把他整个人喝掉。他后颈处红肿的腺体正在散发出迷人的硝烟味儿，引得Isabel蠢蠢欲动。女人干脆利落地收回正爱抚丈夫阴茎的手（Jonathan发出了一声懊恼的呜咽）拽下自己的内裤，用已经完全勃起的不输给男性Alpha尺寸的巨大阴茎去摩擦对方正滴着水儿的女穴和深红色的阴蒂。  
忘了说，Jonathan是个罕见的双性，因此也不难理解，他以如此容貌身材长到二十多岁都还是个处子，Isabel曾说他有些过度谨慎，但Jonathan会反驳道这种谨慎能保证安全。在婚前他咬着牙向未婚妻坦白自己身体上的异常，后果就是当天晚上他就惨遭破处，Isabel边操他边咬牙切齿地质问他居然“就因为这种破事儿才一直不跟老娘做爱？！”，Jonathan被她操的惨极了，他口齿不清地哭着道歉，说自己是个胆小鬼不敢说，但如果现在还不说的话又怕Isabel被自己耽搁。然后，然后就没然后了，暴怒女人的毁灭性堪比哥斯拉，可怜的Jonathan被她操了个透，除了一开始流出来的那点处子之血外，剩下弄湿床单的全是各种或透明或白浊的暧昧液体。  
这还不算完，第二天他们本来约好了要去拍婚纱照，Jonathan从昏睡中醒来时Isabel满脸甜笑地跟他说已经跟摄影师那边请了假，过几天再去，他还没来得及亲吻未婚妻的手道谢就被对方手里的“大炮”——一个看起来就很贵的单反吓住了。  
Isabel说他害自己错过了一具完美到堪称艺术品的肉体那么久，从他们开始交往那天算起的话，整整六个月。作为善良温柔的未婚妻，Isabel已经原谅他了（在把他操到哭着求上帝带他走之后）；但作为一个有严重强迫症的画家来说，她绝不能忍受Jonathan就这么暴殄天物瞒天过海了好几个月。所以，Isabel拿下镜头盖，宣布：Jonathan今天一整天都是她的模特，裸体的那种。  
Jonathan抗争过，认真地，甚至差点就胜利了——前提是Isabel没有露出那种可怜兮兮的，小狗儿似的表情，这表情就是Jonathan的软肋，是仅针对他个人的致命武器，也是Isabel的拿手好戏。他不得不妥协，哀叹着张开大腿，摆出一切未婚妻指定的羞耻姿势。Isabel乘胜追击，不许他去洗澡，还要他去拎起那根饱满的浅粉色阴茎，“好把下面的漂亮小东西展示出来”，过了一会儿她又用甜言蜜语求着他用自己的手指尖挖出女穴里半凝固的精液，然后再把那团黏糊糊的玩意儿抹到自己胸口。最糟糕的是，单反拍摄声音又清脆又响亮，Isabel每摁一下拍摄键Jonathan的耳朵就会红一分，到最后，他整个人就像只一戳就会流下汁水的脏兮兮的番茄，身上全是昨晚留下的和今天Isabel又新射上去的精液，外加上他自己也射了好几次，留下了不少痕迹。  
Jonathan的小腹和股间糊满精斑，女穴一张一合的也不知道是吃多了往外吐精液还是饿了要吃饱，搭配他那张漂亮又凄惨、委屈巴巴但又爽得不行的脸，看着简直像个高级男妓。单反早就被扔到一边，Isabel忙着把自己的未婚夫从里嚼到外，一根骨头都不放过。她居高临下地叫Jonathan分开双腿，好好表现，自己却做着跟艺术完全无关的下流事情，不过以Isabel的口才来说，她一定可以把这件事诡辩成艺术就是了。  
“当你面前出现Jonathan那种男人的时候，你只能选择把他彻底弄脏，把他的一切阴暗心思都翻出来，剖出来，摆到他眼前逼他面对，要他承认，当他哭着向你打开身体赎罪的时候，艺术就降临了。”  
让我们把时间轴调回当下。  
Jonathan的女穴已经被Isabel玩的很熟了，他之前还羞怯地藏在阴唇下的阴蒂大了不少，平时穿个宽松些的内裤还能摆出若无其事的样子，每每临近发情期时他连最宽松的内裤都不大敢穿，裤子总是湿漉漉的。他又不好意思去买女性omega生理期专用的产品，只好忍着，有时甚至还需要用肛塞塞住两个穴。幸好他发情期很短，从身体开始有反应算起到结束也不过四五天，每半年发情一次，所以每当这种时候他都会选择提前请假，omega的性别要说能带来什么好处，大抵就是奇奇怪怪的假期很容易请到了吧。  
他已经被Isabel操到高潮了一次，结实饱满的大腿打着颤，光滑的膝盖更弯曲了一些，泛着漂亮的粉红色。Isabel边用力顶他的圆屁股边咬他肿胀的腺体，把他当成猎物一样来回撕咬啃食。男人的身体里不断散出信息素的香气和不同体液的味道，这几种气味儿混合在一起就变成了古怪的性幻想，叫人一闻就想起年轻男子不设防时裸露出的饱满肉体，军队中不经意间的身体碰撞，以及挂在枝头早已成熟却无人采摘的果实飘出的那股子甜香。这味道如同催情剂一般，简直叫alpha红了眼，她抓住丈夫的屁股大肆揉捏，直接往他的小屁股里插进去三根手指翻搅扩张，等到男人的后穴也湿漉漉地主动吞吃她细长柔软的手指头之后，她又毫不留情地抽出手指，随手抓起Jonathan放在案板上还没切完的半根黄瓜塞进他深红色的穴里。  
Jonathan被上下夹击操得直翻白眼，那半根黄瓜是没削皮的，布满粗糙凸起的表皮不停刮擦过他敏感炽热的内壁和前列腺上，再配合上那根巨大的正在凶猛撞击他子宫口的阴茎的动作，汹涌的快感到了让他快吃不消的地步。男人的双手紧紧抓住料理台，力气大到几乎要把大理石做的台面掰出裂痕。他最终还是支撑不住，哽咽着跪到了地上，前额抵住冰冷的石台，嘴里喃喃着求饶的话。Isabel跪在他的小腿肚上，完全没受影响，继续发狠地操着可怜的男人。  
他的妻子从来都学不会在情事里对他温柔，但没人会同情他——这都是他自找苦吃，是他求着Isabel占有自己，是他把Isabel奉为上帝，是他一点点把Isabel宠坏的。上次他跪在地毯上嘴里塞着口球挨操的时候，Isabel也跪着操他，后来她的膝盖磨破了，Jonathan心疼地直吻伤口，又拿了酒精棉来帮她消毒。自那之后Jonathan就明令禁止她跪在地上做任何事情，Isabel满不在乎这点小事儿，但她的丈夫可不允许，于是最终结果就是：如果Isabel非要跪在哪里操他，那她只能跪在床垫上，或者是Jonathan的小腿肚上。  
Isabel当场提出抗议，她给出的理由非常客观：小腿抽筋，外加姿势不科学。对于第一条，Jonathan说自己肌肉足够强壮所以不是问题；针对第二条，男人耳根有点红，他瞥了几眼自己的娇妻，说，“你想现在试试吗？”  
尝试的结果还是不错的，Jonathan的腿长，超长，肌肉又紧实有弹性，这种姿势也非常能满足Isabel的凌虐心理（这点她从来没告诉过丈夫），于是自那之后这个模式就固定下来了，同样固定下来的还有Isabel的按摩时间：她不允许Jonathan自己按摩膝盖，必须让她来。于是Jonathan从此之后对这种体位意外地热衷了起来，这就是后话了。  
Jonathan浑浑噩噩地跪在地上，他的乳头明明没受到任何刺激，但还是硬得像小石头子儿一样。Isabel正在他体内成结，这挺痛的，他一直适应不了，但他喜欢。他喜欢妻子在自己身体最深处射精的感觉，太奇妙了，这让他感觉自己完全拥有了对方，也基本等于拥有了全世界。  
Jonathan一边享受Isabel的精液冲刷过子宫口的快感一边迷迷糊糊地想着，他不知道为何会有人觉得男性omega是世界上最尴尬最悲惨的存在——纯属胡说八道，Jonathan满意得不得了。他能用健壮的身躯为爱人遮风挡雨，还能用成熟的子宫诞下二人爱的结晶，他会倾尽所有来爱她，会在活着的每分每秒里宠她护她，把她捧到她想去的任何地方，他会让Isabel成为她最想成为的人，而他则会永远在她身边，陪着她走完一生。  
Isabel的犬齿深深咬进男人的腺体里，Jonathan在昏迷之前想，他们就要有孩子了。  
而他会一辈子爱着她们。

【婚后性生活片段之二】

Jonathan有时候会主动去爱抚Isabel的女穴，但他从来都只是用指甲修剪的极短的圆润手指去弄，不敢插入：女性alpha的阴道十分窄小，几乎不能被进入，阴蒂的敏感程度也远不及女性omega，但还是能体会到快感的。  
每当Jonathan眨着一双湿漉漉的圆眼睛看着自己的时候，Isabel就知道他又要拜托自己给他个机会让他对自己好了。说实话，Isabel从小在军营中长大，又是个alpha，见过的男人比女人还多，但她从来没见过Jonathan这种对别人好自己还要低声下气恳求的，他是没发觉自己这种性格一旦被人拿捏住就完蛋了吗？  
不过话又说回来，能让Jonathan在意到如此程度的人本身也没几个，Isabel就只见过他对自己这么好。想到这里，女人又有点得意起来。  
她正坐在巨大柔软的沙发里，双腿自然分开，Jonathan的左腿夹在她的双腿中间，膝盖曲起跪在沙发上，右腿站在地上，微微弯曲。他边用手熟练温柔地戏弄妻子那处，边俯下身与Isabel唇舌嬉戏，他亲着亲着就会露出那种傻乎乎又甜蜜的笑容，仿佛正在被讨好的人是他自己似的。Isabel揉弄了一会儿他包裹在牛仔裤里的翘屁股，手指又顺着男人的肩膀向上游走，戏耍对方颤动着地喉结与嫩红色的柔软耳垂。Jonathan发出一声满足的叹息，手下的动作愈发卖力起来。  
这件事其实有个基本流程——虽然Isabel不知道Jonathan为什么连这种事都要弄得一板一眼，可能这也是部队留在他身上的印记？总之，Jonathan每次都会从她的额头一路亲吻下去，他薄软的嘴唇在胸部总是会多停留一会儿——男人的通性，Jonathan从不掩饰自己对妻子丰满胸部的赞赏，而后是对方平坦的小腹，白皙的大腿，以及那根每次都能捅进他子宫口的巨大阴茎。  
Jonathan跪在地毯上，双手揉捏Isabel的阴囊。他的嗓子眼儿比一般人浅一些，没办法把妻子的阴茎全部含进去，他最努力地深喉动作也只能吞进大概二分之一左右的长度，剩下只好用修长灵巧的双手来弥补。他边用唇舌喉咙侍弄阴茎，发出啧啧的水声，边用他灰绿色的眼睛深深地盯着妻子——Isabel最受不了这个，Jonathan对她献祭一样的爱是最可怕的春药，每次当她意识到这点时，Jonathan都会遭殃：上一次是发情期间被她玩到下不了床，之后三天的假期硬生生延成了一周。  
Jonathan的口活儿太好，几个深喉之后Isabel就缴械了。男人吞掉嘴里的精液，起身爬到沙发上跟妻子交换一个充满咸涩味道的舌吻。  
“你在这里休息会儿，我去做饭。”男人细细舔舐Isabel的嘴唇，又怜爱地咬了一下。  
Isabel抓住他的衣角不许他走，要他陪自己休息一会儿。Jonathan笑着揉揉她的头发，“我都听到你肚子的抗议声了，等吃完饭就陪你一起看电影。”  
他又低头亲亲妻子的头顶。  
“我的Isabel。”  
Isabel有时候会感到一点心虚——Jonathan对自己实在太好了，好到了会让她不自觉思考自己到底有什么值得这男人喜爱到如此地步的优点。日常生活的时候还好一些，除了把家务大包大揽不许她干活之外，Jonathan多少还会跟她发点脾气，抑或是把她抓进怀里一顿搓弄嬉戏（他说那是在给自己打气）；但到了床上，他就会变成天底下最顺从最乖巧可爱的情人，他把Isabel当成女皇来服从，当成神来侍奉，他恨不得把自己的所有炽热情感都挤榨出来，装成小小一杯琼浆玉液供自己的妻子解渴。在Jonathan之前Isabel也打发过那么几个男人，她知道一般的男人绝不会是这样。但Jonathan本来就是个罕有的双性omega，又更加罕有的一路颠沛流离在军队中摸爬滚打多年，也许这就是上帝给她的礼物？一个绝无仅有，完美无瑕，全心全意爱着她的恋人。  
Isabel不由得想起了他们新婚夜那晚，在几场激烈的做爱之后，Jonathan瘫软着身体腻在她身边，小口小口地喘息着，傻笑着，还用那双永远含情脉脉永远湿漉漉的眼睛一眨不眨地瞅着她。她恨不得立时把新婚丈夫整个儿吞进肚子里，但她又舍不得，只好不断捏弄对方富有弹性的结实肌肉。又歇了一会儿之后，Jonathan突然费劲地爬起来，压在她身上，他脸红透了，嘴张了又张，措辞从“我能……”变成“请问我可以……”，又从“碰碰那里”变成“稍微摸一下吗”。  
Isabel都被他逗笑了，她真搞不懂这位美男子到底是怎么长这么大的，为什么“想摸摸自己妻子的身体”这种普普通通的事在他嘴里就成了怎么都说不出口的请求？她大方地抓住男人僵硬的手，直接放到自己下面。Jonathan一瞬间就眼含泪花——这简直太夸张了，Isabel对他爱不释手，恨不能立刻压着他再来一次。  
Jonathan小心翼翼地用指肚碰了碰那里，发现妻子并无不适之后胆子便大了起来，娴熟地爱抚起来。他的指肚柔软温热，细腻光滑，手法又巧妙，还会乖巧地跟自己接吻，说一些可爱至极尾音黏连的法语，甚至喘得比她还厉害。不过一会儿Isabel便感觉自己下体处缓缓渗出一股热流，Jonathan也感觉到了，他眼睛一下子就亮了起来，像深夜里的猫头鹰似的。  
“我……我可以……进去一点点吗？”他语无伦次地求她，指节在穴口小心翼翼地试探。Isabel对这种事情本就是无所谓的，对她来说只要是与所爱之人在一起，体位不同不过是在玩法上有所区别罢了。但她确实从未被人进入过女穴，而Jonathan——虽然很不可思议但这事儿值得再强调一次——不久之前还是个处男，所以他俩倒腾了很久，最后还是放弃了。  
Isabel是很想再尝试下的，但很显然，Jonathan受不了了。他受不了自己会把妻子弄疼这件事。当Isabel倒吸着凉气跟他说再试一次的时候，Jonathan突然开始掉眼泪，这可吓坏了Isabel。她连忙坐起来，把丈夫抱在怀里安抚，男人流着眼泪说自己不希望妻子受到哪怕一点伤害，何况这伤害还来自于他。Isabel自认是个很自我中心的任性女人，在那一刻都起了点“我要一辈子对他好”的柔情心意。  
她忙不迭地哄着Jonathan，而Jonathan却把她又推倒下去。他灵巧的手指头继续在她的下体游走，这次他不尝试进去了，只在外面给她快感。同时他整个身体也滑了下去，他一口含住了妻子勃起的硕大阴茎，还泛着点眼泪的灰绿色眼睛充满爱意地盯着Isabel。  
他的眼眶还是水嘟嘟的嫩红色，跟他摩擦之后变成鲜红色的嘴唇相映成趣。他以一种极为虔诚的奉献姿态在取悦自己的妻子，这件事实在非常令当事人血脉贲张。Jonathan又兢兢业业地做了会儿口活之后就爬起身来，四指剥开红肿的阴唇，露出自己被操成筒状，还没完全恢复过来的女穴，而后非常顺畅地骑在了Isabel的阴茎之上。  
这还是Jonathan第一次尝试骑乘，真坐上去之后他才发现自己把这事儿想的过于简单——这个体位进入得实在太深了，他感觉自己整个人都被钉在了一根炽热的楔子上，动都不敢动。他满脸无措，微微啜泣着想动几下让妻子快乐，但那深度实在让他胆怯。Isabel好好欣赏了一会儿他的为难样子，而后才大发慈悲地哄着他稍微退出去一些。就在Jonathan因为阴茎进入得没那么深了而稍稍舒了口气的时候，Isabel不怀好意地猛地一顶腰，带点弧度的阴茎头刮过他穴内的敏感点，于是Jonathan腿一软，整个人跌坐回了阴茎之上——他瞬间发出了一声长长的、令人兽欲大发的悲鸣，修长的脖颈仰出弧度，如濒死的天鹅一样惊人的美丽。  
Isabel抚摸他紧绷的侧腰，低声安慰他，Jonathan看起来快崩溃了，他像个小孩子似的满脸泪水，双手抚摸着自己的小腹，像是在检查自己有没有被插坏。Isabel又想笑了——自己刚刚那一下子也不过是顶到了他的子宫口，甚至都还没插进去，怎么就能把他弄坏了呢？她趁着现在Jonathan意识不清特别好骗，哄着他：“多来几下，就知道舒服啦，你不会坏掉的”，于是Jonathan就边哭边上下动作起来，哭得像只花猫一样，委委屈屈地喵呜喵呜，操自己的动作倒是毫不迟疑。他逐渐体会到了那种极限的快乐，穴口处逐渐堆积起了半透明的体液和撞击出来的白色泡沫。  
Jonathan半张着嘴，无意识地抚摸自己挺立起来的阴茎，圆润挺翘的屁股不仅上下动作，还会时不时在妻子的阴茎上来回扭动，而这种时候他就会浪叫得像个身经百战的omega一样，搞得Isabel欲火焚身，恨不得直接将他干死在这里。  
Jonathan作为omega来说，体力惊人的好。毕竟他是军人，肌肉爆发力和耐力以及柔韧性都是一等一的好，换句话来说，Isabel艳福不浅。她只需要舒舒服服地躺在床上，享受Jonathan那湿润柔软又紧致的穴服务和他失控的喘息浪叫就可以了。她只需说几句调笑的话，或者说些爱人之间的情话，就能叫Jonathan立刻激动起来，小穴不停地收缩抽搐，皮肤被汗水浸润得晶晶亮。他哭着跟妻子告白，说自己是如何深爱她——从八个月前第一次见面直到现在，他还开始神智不清地忏悔，说自己骗了她，“其实我从见你第一面起就开始喜欢你了……”于是这场床事就在他没完没了的不自觉勾引和热情之中愈发漫长。当骑乘终于告一阶段之后，Jonathan软趴趴地倒在一边。他的小腹微微鼓起——刚刚alpha来了一发量超大的射精，也许是被他刺激得有点发情了。  
这时候Jonathan还有剩余的体力供他继续讨好自己甜美迷人的小娇妻，于是当Isabel咬着他的脸撒娇时他二话不说就让妻子乖乖躺好，热情洋溢地打开自己一片狼籍的大腿又坐了上去。不知为何Jonathan总觉得这次妻子进得比之前还要深，他咬着牙动作，却屡屡被龟头挤进子宫口里，这叫他又快乐又忐忑不安——虽然还没到发情期，但进入得这么深会不会有怀孕的风险？他还没做好小生命降临的准备。Jonathan边上下起伏边胡思乱想边被那圆厚的龟头插得直翻白眼，这可让Isabel不开心了：新婚之夜，她英俊的丈夫居然在床上走神，这难道不值得好好教训他一下吗？  
她开始坏心思地配合Jonathan的动作，Jonathan向下坐，她就猛地挺身，效果非常显著——第一下的时候，她的龟头就整个插进了男人的子宫口里，卡在了那里。这可捅了大篓子，Jonathan话都说不出来了，张着嘴大口大口地喘气，还失控到哗啦啦淌眼泪。他的后腰绷得太紧，就像一张优美的弓一样，他的双腿不停地抽搐痉挛，白皙的脚趾头抵着床单乱划，而他的子宫口却在用十足地热情去吸吮讨好那巨大的龟头——这感觉实在太好，看起来像是自己用一根阴茎就把这强壮的男人欺负得如此崩溃不安。Isabel无视了Jonathan泪汪汪的祈求眼神，试探性地又在他体内搅了搅，而Jonathan这次直接哭出声了，他的身体整个软下来，向前倒下，严严实实地压在妻子身上。  
Isabel，实际上来说，还挺能打的，至少比她丈夫以为的能打。Jonathan知道妻子受不了自己沉重的体重，咬着牙想起身，却被穴里那根玩意儿折磨到动弹不得；Isabel还蛮享受这种肌肤相贴的亲近感，她用自己柔软的乳房去蹭男人饱满而富有弹性的胸肌，玩得不亦乐乎，而Jonathan则以为这是妻子被压得难受的证明，急得想哭。这俩人脑回路根本不在同一层面上，举动倒是挺一致的——女人一脸惬意地享受对方炽热的体温（无论内外），男人快哭出来了，奈何身体不听话，全身上下除了小穴吸得欢快之外哪里都动不了。  
这件事的结局是灾难性的，Isabel享受够了之后就毫不费力地把Jonathan推开放平在床上（在此期间Jonathan持续用他那双圆滚滚的水润眼睛不可思议地瞪着娇妻），而后抓起对方肌肉线条流畅的双腿盘到自己腰上，再次进入了那已经被操得很开了的穴里。她边动作边一脸小得意地对着丈夫笑，Jonathan无力地单手捂住自己的眼睛，却挡不住红彤彤的耳垂。  
“甜心，你能感觉到吗？你已经完全是我的了，从里到外。”  
“而你……你也完全是我的，宝贝儿，我爱你……唔啊！”  
男人不甘示弱的告白被妻子凶猛的动作打断，他的下半身几乎完全悬空了（但他自己没意识到）。Isabel咬牙切齿地操干自己眼前这个过于诱人的男人，她不止一次庆幸自己是个alpha，如果能跟Jonathan做爱却没法让他露出这种狂乱脆弱的美丽表情，那这床上了还不如不上。  
这次床上战争暂告一段落的时候已经是凌晨三点多了。总之，结果就是，Jonathan彻底报废了，从身到心，他眯着眼睛，目光毫无焦距，嘴巴半张开露出一点洁白可爱的牙齿，鲜红色的舌尖微微吐出，被撞得通红的女穴不断冒出一团一团的精液，大腿根还在抽搐。但Isabel刚刚才被他激出了发情期，发情期的alpha是没有理智的，发情期的女alpha更加没有。  
于是还能怎么样呢？Jonathan已经没体力挣扎了，哭都没劲儿哭，嗓子哑了，也没法求饶（同理，也没法再拿情话勾引人了）。这可真是最惨的状况——他毫无抵抗之力，肚子里的精液都还没有挤出来，就被自己深爱的新婚妻子抓着腰拖过去猛操（不要小瞧处于发情状态的alpha的体力）。又操过一轮之后，他的女穴实在不能用了，于是Isabel毫不犹豫地把他那被各种体液打湿的小屁股也给操了。中间Jonathan甚至还昏睡了过去，等他醒来时，自己的整个下体已经毫无知觉，而Isabel还处于十分无奈的勃起状态。  
他知道这事儿说白了自己也得负一大半责任，按照他的性格来说，全责。于是他用干哑的嗓子费力安慰了爱妻几句，又用嘴帮她口了出来，这之后他才得到了完整的休息时间。Jonathan用最后残余的一点力气把爱妻抱进怀里，让她依靠在自己胸口处，——然后他瞬间就昏过去了。


End file.
